Forever Sibuna
by pieface98
Summary: following friday's ep. the that aired 2/10/12 FABINA and PEDDIE with mentions of Mamber


"Okay, we made it out of the tunnels alive," Nina said at the next Sibuna meeting in the woods, "This time. But, with this curse, how can we next time?"

"Nina I honestly don't know." Amber told her, "But, someone has to take me to get some hair dye, because I am completely grey!"

_And I still can't speak! I'd really like to tell Eddie how I feel IN WORDS! _Patricia wrote.

"Who's Eddie?" Fabian asked.

"I'm a mosquito in a spin dryer!" Alfie yelled, running in circles and buzzing.

"This is killing me!" Nina shouted, "I got the worst hex of all!"

_You weren't hexed! _Patrician wrote.

"Yes I was! I have to watch all of you suffer!" Nina yelled, "Sarah! Help me! Please, I really need you!"

_I'm here my darling. _The voice was in her head. Sarah. _Do what feels right. True love can break any curse. So, do what feels right._

Nina stood up. She looked around at all her friends. There was Amber, whose hair was now falling out and wrinkles were appearing on her forehead. Patricia, who is still a mute. Alfie, who was now rocking back and forth with his thumb in his mouth.

Fabian. Fabian was there on the log, with that small concentration frown on his face. He was trying to remember something, Nina could tell. That was when she knew what Sarah had meant.

"Fabian," Nina said, "Come here."

"Yeah?" Fabian asked standing up. Nina grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. As the kiss deepened Fabian's memories came flooding back to him.

"_Who's the American?"_

"_Classy Patricia."_

"_You did well."_

"_You got it!"_

"_Great plan Fabes!"_

"_Fabes, hi."_

"_I owe you one, or twenty!"_

"_The sky looks nice tonight."_

"_Nina, would you like to go to the prom with me?"_

"_You're a genius Fabian. I love you!"_

"_Leave her!"_

"_Word nerd."_

"_Fabes."_

"_Fabian."_

"_We breed better dorks here."_

"_So we were better of?"_

"_Friends?"_

"_Joy's only my study buddy. You, your my best friend."_

As his memory was returned to him, there was a burst of light between Fabian and Nina. It knocked Nina and Fabian down, as well as the rest of Sibuna.

"Eddie!" Patricia's voice returned, followed by feet running toward the house. She ran as fast as she could to his room. She pounded on the door until he opened it and she threw her arms around him.

"Whoa, yakker." Eddie laughed.

"I got my voice back," she smiled, "And I wanted to tell you… I really like you, Eddie. I know you already know that but, I never had a boyfriend before. I want to be able to tell you."

Eddie leaned forward and kissed his girlfriend, "I really like you too, Patricia."

Back at the woods;

"Mirror!" that was Amber, running to the house. She ran to her room and saw her hair golden blonde. It fell down her shoulders in light curls, the way it did when it was natural. And Amber thought it never looked better.

Again at the grounds;

"I feel strangely smart." Alfie, who casually walked back. He walked to the house where he found Jerome.

"Please, tell me you aren't still acting like a child." Jerome said.

"No," Alfie answered, "I'm done with that."

Again;

"Nina!" Fabian shouted, running over to the girl, who lay unconscious on the ground. He sat over her, his eyes scanning her body for any sign of injury. He saw nothing and he looked at her beautiful face again. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him.

"Can you remember?" she asked.

"Everything," he told her, pushing her hair away from her face.

Nina's eyes landed on Fabian's arm, which was bare. No mark.

"F-Fabian," Nina stuttered, "You're arm. The mark, it's gone."

Fabian looked at his arm and lifted his sleeve further, proving that the mark was in fact gone. He immediately lifted Nina's sleeve showing that he mark was gone as well.

"You're free." Fabian beamed.

"You're free too." She smiled.

"Are you feeling weak?" Fabian asked, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

She nodded and Fabian lifted her, bridal-style, back to the house.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He smiled, kissing her quickly again. Nina jumped from his arms, maintaining the kiss and deepening it. Fabian pulled her closer to him and Nina smiled against his lips.

"What's going on here?" a familiar voice came.

There he was, with a luggage in hand, stepping from a cab.

Mick Campbell.

"Mick!" Fabian yelled, pulling Nina by the hand to him. They did their hand shake and that weird man hug thing. Nina hugged him and the three went back to the house.

Everyone said they're hello's, when Nina noticed something. Her amulet was missing.

"Fabian, do you have your amulet?" she asked him.

"It's gone."

The Sibuna's had all lost their amulets.

"Sweeties! Guess who's returning as house mother!" was shouted from the doorway.

"Trudy!" everyone rejoiced. Vera was leaving, Trudy was back as was Mick.

That night the Sibuna's went to the cellar.

But the code, wasn't there anymore. It was just a regular decoration now.

"It's over? The mask is locked up, completely." Fabian said, holding Nina's hand while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I guess so." Patricia said.

"So, Sibuna, is over?" Fabian asked.

"No." Nina said, lifting her head from Fabian's shoulder, "Promise me we'll always be Sibuna. Until we graduate, until we get jobs, until we get married. Forever Sibuna. True Love saved us. It broke the curse, Sarah told me. We all have a True Love right here. Sibuna. I love all of you."

"We love you too, Nines," Fabian said, as everyone joined in a group hug.

They would be Sibuna, even if Alfie broke his foot playing football.

They would be Sibuna, even if Patricia kicked Jerome in the balls for telling Eddie she wanted to break up.

They would be Sibuna, even if Amber lost her luck heels.

They would Sibuna, if when Fabian shot an arrow through the side of his and Nina's apartment.

They would be Sibuna, even if Nina's Gran died.

They would be Sibuna, even if Alfie married a girl he met.

They would be Sibuna, even if Patricia married Eddie.

They would be Sibuna, even if Amber married Mick.

They would Sibuna, even if Fabian and Nina got married.

They would forever be;

"Sibuna," they all said and that night they're future was set.

And all the things they would be Sibuna through, happened. Alfie had to wear a cast, Patricia had to apologize to Jerome, Amber had to find her lucky heals, Fabian had to fix the side of his apartment, Nina had to plan a funeral, Alfie got married, Patricia got married, and Fabina and Nina got married to each other.

So, they will be FOREVER SIBUNA

**REVIEW**


End file.
